


Apocalypse

by JadeeM



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M, 忌日快乐au
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeeM/pseuds/JadeeM
Summary: 送给宝贝牙的礼物（之一





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cтарый旧](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=C%D1%82%D0%B0%D1%80%D1%8B%D0%B9%E6%97%A7).



> 送给宝贝牙的礼物（之一 

* * *

Jensen猛地直起身，仿佛他的枕头是一只追着他的后脑勺随时准备扑上来咬一口的小狗——等等，“他的”枕头？Jensen扭头，如临大敌般地瞪着这个过分柔软的蓝色记忆枕。这可不是他的枕头。

“嗨，你醒了。”

一个陌生又熟悉的声音彻底唤醒了Jensen。如果说前一刻他在闻到那股独一无二的、恶臭的Alpha信息素还心存侥幸的话，此刻他再也无法找借口安慰自己。

被叫到名字的高个男孩咧开了一个巨大的微笑，他站在在床前，双手抱胸又居高临下地俯视着Jensen。Jensen眯起双眼，心想这家伙宿舍的窗帘也太透光了一点——他突然意识到自己现在的状态落在这个Alpha眼里一定糟糕透顶。

“Padalecki.”

“至少这次你没有记错我的名字。”

从Alpha的床上跳下来，“闭嘴。”Jensen烦躁地嘟囔，当被子从他的身体上滑下去之后他低头看到了不属于自己的过大的白色T恤，他皱起眉毛，毫不犹豫地将它从身子上扯了下来，“我的衣服在哪里？”

Alpha迅速将它们递了过来。T恤和牛仔裤被叠得整整齐齐，Jensen立刻将它们抖开，飞快地穿到身上，毫不意外地闻到自己身上有一股令人厌恶的酒气外加呕吐的酸味。

见了鬼的派对。伴随着零散的记忆，他的太阳穴伴随着从未间断的宿醉疼痛突突直跳。

“布洛芬？”他扭头问。

“……呃，在柜子底下。”个子像是突然回过神来，急匆匆地走到宿舍的另一角翻找。他把橙色半透明的药瓶抛给Jensen，随后又为他拧开了一瓶水。

这动作看起来分外地刺眼。Jensen想都没想，“我不是你约会的那些omega。”嘲讽的话语脱口而出。Alpha举起双手投降，被牛仔裤紧紧包裹的屁股坐在窗前。Jensen不再理会对方，将白色的药片扔进嘴里之后，瓶子里的水也被他一口饮尽。

“走了。”

“嘿，等等。”那个Alpha叫了一声，Jensen扭头，发现对方显然有些什么欲言又止。他了然地点头。

“放心，”他开口道，“我不会和任何人说的。”他在他们之间比划了一下，那家伙的意思很明确——毕竟Jared Padalecki的距离Jensen就是大学里所有黄金男孩距离书呆子的距离，所有Alpha和omega之间的距离。

“不是……”对方突然卡壳了，这点在Jensen看来倒是有点新奇，“Jen，我……”

宿舍的门毫无预兆地打开，“怎么样！听说你终于操了Ack——”

Jensen双手抱胸，上下打量着突然闯入的刺头老兄，他和Jared Padalecki一样出名。这个名叫Chad Murray的Alpha总是和Padalecki狼狈为奸地在一起。如果一阵风吹起了啦啦队队长的裙子，吹口哨的家伙如果是Chad的话，在旁边大笑的肯定就是Jared。

想到这里，Jensen的眼神变得冰冷起来。

“我只是有点好奇你们之间谁赢了那笔赌约。”说完这句话，他推开Chad的身体冲出了门。

Jared急切地跟在他后面追到了走廊，“这不是什么赌……操你的Chad！瞧你做了什么好事？！”

而Jensen早就不见了踪影。

* * *

Jensen不太舒服。

他穿过商学院宿舍后方的一丛苹果林，七月中旬的天气对于苹果而言已经到了即将完全成熟的季节。他跳起来摘下一颗放入口袋，漫不经心地想这大概可以作为早餐。

Jensen的宿舍在理学院西南角，这意味着他要从商学院横穿大半个校区，路过的每一个Alpha都在对他该死地吹着口哨。他知道自己身上沾满了属于Padalecki的气味，像是被他宣誓了主权一样，像是……像是所有人都知道他们在宿舍里大干了三百回合一样。

而事实才不是这样。

Jensen醉酒的经验屈指可数，毕竟他有一个容易惹麻烦的性别和一对保护欲过强的Alpha兄妹——他的爸妈倒希望他能多出去接触一些新朋友。

这次要不是Jason强拉着他去派对，说不定他又要和书本和意式咖啡共度良宵了。也许Josh，也就是他的哥哥说得没错，去派对消磨大学时光是所有坏主意中最不怎么样的那个。Jason原本说好了会陪着他，半个小时之后却和一个漂亮的beta女孩相携而去。Jensen在商学院不认识别人，只好抓着一杯无酒精饮料坐在泳池旁边，心想钟楼敲响九下他就离开。

至于后来……他只是记得自己想要尝试一下，大概他认为喝一杯啤酒没什么大不了的——显然事实并非如此。一杯过后是第二杯，然后是第三杯。回忆中模糊的背景除了派对音乐之外还有不少陌生的起哄声。在不知道是多少瓶啤酒之后，那冰凉的玻璃瓶口换成了一双温热柔软的嘴唇。

Jared Padalecki。

后面的事Jensen几乎忘得一干二净，零星的记忆中那个Alpha将他腾空抱起。他们也许是亲热了一番。唯一值得庆幸的是Jensen并没有感觉身体有某种难以启齿的异样。他摸了摸自己的后颈，皮肤下微微凸起的腺体在他的按压下平缓地搏动着。

至少那个Alpha并没有……

甩开纷乱的想法，Jensen大步越过喷水的草坪，在九点二十分的课程开始之前他希望自己还能来得及洗个澡。

回到宿舍，他的室友Misha已经离开了。Jensen猜测他又在学校的哪个角落和他的一群阿什米尔教派的朋友为地球的某个濒危物种募捐。这正是他想要的——他喜欢这个室友，但他能预计这家伙会用一种Misha式的悲伤微笑凝视自己，可当Jensen问他自己究竟做错了什么的时候，他的回答永远都是那一句：

你得自己发现，kiddo。

而这绝对不是Jensen现在想要从他口中听到的答案。

一个热水澡让Jensen清醒了不少。保险起见，他在早餐一栏多加了两颗抑制剂。当他抓住书包冲进阶梯教室的时候，他的朋友Chris Kane正在对他怒目而视，而唯一一个被预留的空位就在他身边。看来他别无选择。

“嗨。”Jensen朝他的朋友笑了笑。

“所以你昨天真的去了Jason的派对？”Chris气势汹汹地问。

Jensen觉得自己的头又开始痛了，也许布洛芬的药效已经开始减退。他不得不左顾而言它，“呃……我以为你和Jason的关系挺好的。”

Chris压根不买账，“少来了Jensen，你昨天晚上没回宿舍，我问过Misha了。”

见鬼了。Jensen心想，Misha那家伙可不知道何为“白色谎言”。

“我只是不想我的大学生活那么无趣罢了。”

“所以呢，你就和兄弟会的人搞在一起？”

Jensen有些心虚，他可没忘记音乐社和橄榄球队的家伙去年因为学校场地的恩恩怨怨。而那个个头高得过分的长发Alpha确实是既是橄榄球队队员又是兄弟会成员——集Chris最讨厌的特质于一身。“你瞧，这只是一场误会。”Jensen小声解释。

“误会你没有和Padalecki一起回宿舍？他那个狐朋狗友把这些都发上了BBS，你可以自己去看看。”Chris一边说一边把笔电屏幕转向了Jensen。

“操。”Jensen的眉毛皱了起来，他心烦意乱地浏览着照片和留言，某些充满恶意的玩笑刺痛了他的神经，就好像，就好像他只是又一个Jared Padalecki的战利品。他这才注意到教室里看向他的那些别有深意的眼神。

Chris冷哼了一声，却因为Jensen明显的心烦意乱而放缓了语调，“以后离他们远一点kid。”

Jensen没有说话，他拿起手机逐一点开了那些社交软件，纷沓而至的消息瞬间淹没了他。当他看到一条关于Jared Padalecki的好友请求的时候，他把手机反扣在桌面上。

“很快就会过去的，Jen boy，”Chris安慰Jensen，“等不到下一场派对，他就会去和其他人搞在一起。”

“是的。我明白的。抱歉Chris，我让你担心了。”Jensen轻声说，随后将自己埋进课堂笔记之中。Chris在他身边，凶狠扳着手指骨节，将那些探寻的目光狠狠地瞪了回去。

* * *

Amanda将属于Jensen的马克杯递给他。Jensen是这家咖啡厅的常客，不仅仅是因为这里有整个小区泡制咖啡最好的咖啡师朋友，还因为它放置了整整五面墙壁的书架，其中不乏有已经不在市面流通的初版图书。

“想要聊一下吗？”Amanda问。Jensen轻轻摇头。

“不是现在。”

“好吧，”Amanda并不在意，“你想看的那本书被归还了，我猜这会让你心情好一点。”

Jensen的眼睛亮了起来，“《藐视道德的人》？”

“聪明鬼。”Amanda从柜台下面将薄薄的册子递给Jensen，“亲笔签名版。你应该能算出这本书有多大价值，可不是谁都允许外借出去的。”

Jensen捂住嘴巴抑制住尖叫。“谢谢你Amanda！”他忍不住翻开扉页，深吸一口气嗅闻纸张的味道，手指反复摩挲上面褪色的墨水印迹。

“Jensen.”

“huh？”

“你有一颗聪明的大脑，让它思考一些值得它思考的事情。”

Jensen一手抓住小说，另一只手抓住马克杯，“我明白——”他还想和朋友再说些什么，几个青年推开了咖啡厅的玻璃门，上面悬挂的捕梦网左右摇晃。他们看起来一脸地惊魂未定，其中一个拉过椅子坐了下来，因为眼泪而变得乱七八糟的妆容被她掩盖在双手之下。

“太可怕了……”其中一个红头发家伙惊魂未定地开口。

“操……我没想到……他就这样倒在血泊里。操！”另一个穿着橄榄球队队服的家伙说。

“我以为那只是一个恶作剧。”

“什么？”Amanda凑上去问道，“你们在说什么？”

那几个人看向Amanda，仿佛她是从外太空来的一样。

“学校死人了。”红头发的家伙说，“社交网络都炸开了。”

Jensen想要离开的脚步停了下来。

“到底怎么回事？你们是从派对回来的吗？”

那几个人互相看了几眼，“我们原本打算去派对的，可半路上就发生了那件事。现在警方已经控制了现场，把派对上的学生都扣留了下来录口供。”

“上帝啊，”Amanda在胸口画了个十字，“有没有……”

“Jay被杀害了……我是说，Jared Padalecki。”

Jensen手中的马克杯应声而落。有什么东西从他的口袋中滚落，狠狠地砸在地上四分五裂。

“什——”

Jensen猛地直起身，仿佛他的枕头是一只追着他的后脑勺随时准备扑上来咬一口的小狗——等等……

Jensen扭头，一个过分柔软的蓝色记忆枕映入眼帘。

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

“什么鬼？！”Jensen有些急切地扭头。

“嗨，你醒了。”

“Jared！”Jensen惊叫出声，“我以为……”他顿住了，一时间竟分不清脑子里模糊的记忆到底是梦境还是现实。

“至少这次你没有记错我的名字。”Alpha的脸上咧开了巨大的笑容。

熟悉的感觉纷沓而至，Jensen捂住自己疼得仿佛裂开的太阳穴，“……布洛芬？”他让自己滑下床，自己身上穿着的白色T恤和脑海里的影像一模一样。

“在——”

“柜子底下？”Jensen试探性地接话。Alpha拉开下层的抽屉，竟真的在Jensen的指示下找到了药瓶。他把它抛给Jensen，并随手为他拧开了一瓶水。

“我不是你约会的那些……”Jensen突然顿住了，一颗药片黏在喉底，他连忙吞了一大口纯净水。

“你当然不是。”Jared说。他若有所思地看着Jensen从椅子上抓过自己的牛仔裤往腿上套。Jensen的脑子乱成一团。

“Jen……关于昨天晚上……”

Jensen突然害怕接下来的话题，他躲过对方的眼神——它们看上去几乎像是在祈求，但那一定是自己的错觉。“我知道你想说什么，我不会把这件事说出去的。”

“不！我想说的是，Jen，其实我……”

宿舍的门毫无预兆地打开，“怎么样！听说你终于操了Ack——”

Jensen和Alpha同时扭头，Chad Murray闯进宿舍，在看到Jensen之后他坏笑着凑上来，“怎么样，我的男孩技术不错吧？”

Jensen抿起嘴唇没有说话。

Jared的脸色暗沉下来，“Murray！出去！”

“别告诉我你们还要再来一发。”Chad朝Jared所希望的相反方向走近他们，他扯过椅子跨坐在上面，一边撕扯赛百味的包装纸一边露骨地盯着Jensen瞧，“宝贝，你的味道也不算难闻，难怪Jay被你迷得死去活来。”

“闭嘴Chad！别那么粗鲁！我们什么都没发生！”

“你……”Jensen摇了摇脑袋，将脑海中让人难以置信的信息甩开——他不可能会提前知道Chad Murray今天穿了一件少了三颗纽扣的夏威夷衬衫，胸前还有一道明显的黄芥末污渍。“……我需要离开了。”他终于勉强挤出一句话。

“Jen！”高个的Alpha前跨几步抓住Jensen的手腕，“我想和你谈一谈。”

Jensen定定地看着对方几乎有五秒之久，“Jared？”在他的手腕上他们相触的部位，他感受到对方灼热滚烫的温度，仿佛体内燃烧着无穷无尽的能量。那双眼睛在逆光的阴暗中呈现某种榛绿色的水光，一圈又一圈，将Jensen的倒影包裹其中。

Jensen突然一阵心慌，他用力抽出自己的手，“……没什么好谈的。我还要去上早课。”说罢他有些慌乱地冲出了门。

“操！你为什么要那么早回来？”Jared气急败坏地踢了一脚Chad的椅子，“我们差点就……”

Chad收起脸上玩世不恭的笑容，“老兄，我只是想让你认清现实。”

* * *

Jensen缓慢地扶住一张横椅坐了下来，他觉得自己疯了。一路上他看到穿喇叭裤的迪斯科男孩对他抛媚眼；啦啦队的姑娘们一脸怨恨地盯着他瞧；草坪上的自动洒水器突然喷出水柱，躲在草坪上亲热的情侣跳起来大笑着跑走；带着滑雪帽的家伙溜着滑板从他身侧游走而过，嘴里念叨着某段方程式。

一切的一切，都太过熟悉。而且他确定这不是什么梦境或者幻觉。他被Chris臭骂了一顿，他去餐厅吃了一份牛油果沙拉，他被塞了一张派对传单，他去找Amanda并且借到了纪德的小说。这一切都曾经真实发生过。

他还记得……最震撼人心的一件事……

Jared被杀害了。

“孩子，我以为你要去上课了。”

Jensen抬头，“嗨，Morgan。”坐到他身边的是学校的勤杂工，是Jensen最熟悉的那个，自从他看到对方悄悄把一块苏打饼捏碎了喂学校的松鼠之后。

“可以分享同一张椅子吗？”

“当然，Morgan。”

Morgan在椅子上伸了个懒腰，“又是忙碌的一天。”他穿着灰蓝色的印有学校校徽的连体工作服，灰白色的头发和胡须让他看起来并不太属于这个学校。“所以，感情问题？”他朝男孩友善地微笑。

“什……不！”Jensen这才发现自己仍然穿着Jared的T恤，身上还飘散着那个Alpha的味道，“操蛋的狗屎。”他低声嘟囔了一句，挠乱了自己的头发。

“我以为你不会和兄弟会的男孩约会。”Morgan打趣地说。Jensen一开始讶异于对方的预知能力，直到他发现Jared的T恤后背有一个巨大的兄弟会标志。

“啊……我会被他的迷恋对象杀死的。”Jensen的脸因为懊恼而涨红，当他想到“杀死”这个词之后，他又不由得僵住了身体。

“怎么了孩子？”Morgan也随即严肃起来，“有谁伤害了你吗？如果你需要我帮忙……”

“没有……”Jensen连忙打断对方的话，“我只是被某些问题困扰着。”

“噢。”Morgan扬了扬眉，“如果是学术上的问题我可以给你推荐我熟悉的教授。”

“也不是学术上的……但是……”Jensen踌躇了一小会，“Morgan，你听说过déjà vu吗？”

“既视感？”

Jensen点头，“我想只有这一个合理的解释。今天我醒过来，我发现我经历的一切都似曾相识。不是某一个场景，Morgan，而是每一个场景，无论是人还是他们之间的对话——嘿，别这么看着我，我真的没有嗑药！”

“好吧，”Morgan耸了耸肩，但他的眼神告诉Jensen他最好不要在那方面说谎。Jensen用力瞪了回去。“我曾经看过一个名为‘dual Processing'的理论，称那是人的大脑各部位处理信息不同时间的延迟所造成的错觉。”

Jensen仍然没有被完全说服，“我知道你说的是什么意思，但是那并不是我的感觉。我以前也会觉得某个风景或者某首歌似曾相识，但今天完全不一样……”

“听着孩子，也许你只是压力太大了。”Morgan拍了拍Jensen的肩膀，“何不回宿舍休息一下？”话音刚落，远处的钟楼被敲响了九下。

Jensen站起身，“我得去上课……”他低头看了看自己一身上下绝对不合时宜的装扮，“也许你说的没错，我只需要好好补个眠。”

他和Morgan道别，往前走了几步之后他突然扭过头，在他心底有了一个大胆的猜想，“嘿Morgan，你也喜欢纪德？”

Morgan仍然坐在椅子上，他微微一笑，“他的《假币制造者》是我和妻子的定情信物。但那是个很长的故事，我不会浪费你现在的时间，先生。”

“那永远都不是浪费。你知道Stupertown咖啡屋吗？Amanda说那里有一本1947年出版的《藐视道德的人》，那上面还有作者的亲笔签名。”

“噢，那个，是的，我知道。”Morgan的话让Jensen攥紧手指的双手开始出汗，“那本书我拿去借了两个星期，昨天刚归还。不过还是谢谢你告诉我。”

Jensen用力吞咽了一下，“……我才应该对你说谢谢。”他浑浑噩噩地往宿舍的方向走去。

所有事实都在如此清晰地告诉他，他的脑子闪烁黄灯的疯狂念头都是真的。

* * *

又一次摁断Chris的来电，Jensen盯着手中的手机发呆，Jared对他发了两条信息，显然对方似乎在他熟睡的时候已经率先将自己的手机号码存进了Jensen的通讯录。这些Alpha啊。

——关于昨晚我很抱歉。

——如果你不介意我很希望能和你谈一谈。

等他回过神来，他发现自己的双手已经开始打字。

——你有空吗？

Jared的回复立刻弹了出来。

——嗨！

——怎了老兄？

——我以为你会忽略的。

Jensen皱眉。

——“老兄”？

——忽略什么？

——我？我猜？

Jensen一时间不知道该如何回复，但他不应该有某种错觉，仿佛自己曾经做过非常残忍的错事。最终他想到了他和Jared发短信的原因。

——有些很重要的事要和你说，下午一点约Supertown？

等待回复用了他大概一分钟，当Jensen收到对方法同意的回答之后，他不由得松了口气。

“哪怕是陌生人，我也不希望……”

他看了眼被自己扔在地上的不属于他本人的T恤，决定现在去洗衣房还来得及。

* * *

Jensen到达咖啡店的时候，Amanda已经开始对他使眼色了。“怎么了？”

Amanda凑上来对他耳语，“他在里面。”

“Jared？”

Amanda点头，“你们俩……”Jensen有点尴尬，正准备说些什么，结果正好和Jared的眼神对上了。他只好轻轻推了Amanda一把，随口点了一杯美式咖啡然后朝Jared的方向走去。还没走近，对方身上已经被Jensen所记忆的信息素的气味就将他厚重地包裹住了。Jensen瞪了他一眼。Jared摸着鼻子收敛了一点，仅仅是一点。

“你等了很久了？”

Jared耸耸肩，仿佛这件事根本不值一提，“我中午没什么事。”他顿了顿，“你女朋友告诉你的？”

Jensen一时间没有反应过来，“你说Amanda？”他有点想笑，但竭力忍住了，“她没有杀了你吧。”

Jared吐了一口气，好半天才说了一句，“也差不多了。大概只是想把我的肠子从屁眼里拽出来的程度。”

Jensen笑了——即使过了很久他才发现自己在笑，“她人很好的。”而Jared则大大地翻了个白眼，他轻轻敲了敲桌面，“嘿，Amanda，给Jared再来杯和他这个一样的。”放在对方面前的冷饮已经完全变成了常温，水珠顺着玻璃杯滴落在桌面，形成了一个环形的水洼。

Amanda看起来像是吃了火药，“你让他自己来。”

Jensen叹息，“别这样，算在我的账上。”

Amanda端着两杯饮料来到他们面前，杯子重重地磕在桌面上，“他昨晚把你伺候得很好？”她俯身凑到Jensen耳边低语。

“去你的！”Jensen将对方推开一些，“我们有些重要的事要谈。”

“重要的事——”Amanda把每一个词都咬得特别用力，她别有深意地看了Jared一眼，这才离开。

两人一时间陷入了短暂的沉默，Jared脸上的笑容彻底沉没，少了喧闹的背景，他看起来似乎有些沉默和阴郁。他深陷柔软的沙发，从Jensen开始和Amanda说话开始就侧过脑袋，他的眼睛在书架上散乱地游走徘徊。不知为何，Jensen猜测他实际上什么都没看。

“Jared？”Jensen试探性地唤回了对方的注意。

“你很细心。”Jared嘴角翘了起来，他的食指敲了敲面前的玻璃杯，“这个，谢谢。”

“我才应该是道谢的那个。关于昨晚——”

“噢，”Jared作出一副恍然大悟的模样，他微微直起身体，“关于昨晚，你和……Amanda可以放心，我睡的是Chad的床。我们之间没有……”他做了个巨大的鬼脸，“你太醉了，我没办法从你口中问出你的宿舍门牌号。”

“嗯……你不用担心Amanda，”Jensen思索着如何开启话题，即使他知道自己即将说的话有多么荒谬，“我找你来是为了别的事。”

“什么事？”Jared诚恳地问，仿佛他们已经是彼此信任多年的朋友。这让Jensen不禁开始想，之前他对这个家伙的认知是否只是零碎而片面的流言？

也许是对方的眼神给了他开口的勇气，Jensen终于放下马克杯，“我知道这听起来很疯狂，但我不会平白无故给你开这种玩笑，Jared，我接下来说的话，都是认真的。即使你不相信，嗯……你不要笑话我……”

Jared点头，“我永远都不会笑话你。”

“好吧，”Jensen再一次避开对方的眼睛，“我似乎预见到，你会在今晚的派对上死掉。”

Jared的手剧烈地抖了抖，桌子上的饮料被他碰倒了。他立刻手忙脚乱地将它扶好。Jensen站起身，飞快地抽出纸巾开始擦拭。

“你真的不是在开玩笑？”Jared笑了，那笑容在Jensen看来该死的刺眼。

Jensen被那个再经典不过的“Padalecki”式的笑容刺伤，他就知道。他不该在某个瞬间觉得Jared也许和那些兄弟会的蠢货不同。“你以为呢？”他站起身，“也许我只是太无聊了以至于……”仍然抱有幻想。

“老天，我很抱歉，Jen，别这样，留下来。”

“该说的我都说了。我想就这样吧。”Jensen低头快步往外走。Amanda拦住了他。

“你和他……”

Jensen悄悄回头，他才得到Jared不会追上来，但在他的预料中，Jared Padalecki应该是脸上挂着嘲讽的微笑，而不是像现在这样，脸色苍白地盯着Jensen的背影仿佛世界末日。

“没什么。我只是来还他衣服。”Jensen这才想到那件洗好的衣服还在自己的书包里。见鬼。他刚才怎么什么都忘了。但让他重新走到那家伙身边？也许让Jason转交给他会更好一点。他把钱付给Amanda，“我先走了。”

Amanda看起来担心透了，“我以为你们……我才……我刚才不是故意开那些玩笑的，对不起。”她明智地止住声音，当她看到Jensen毫无波澜的面部表情，她轻轻叹了口气，“说件让你开心的事情。”她把手伸进柜台低下摸索着什么。

一个念头一闪而过，Jensen试探地问，“《藐视道德的人》？”

“聪明鬼。”Amanda将薄薄的册子递给Jensen，“亲笔签名版。”

Jensen有些颤抖地接过书本，当他翻开扉页，那褪色的签名墨迹印入眼帘。他不可能曾经见过纪德的签名，可眼前的一切又那么熟悉。

耳边传来Amanda的声音，它总是富有情感而让Jensen动容，但此刻他只能感到一阵凉意，“你有一颗聪明的大脑，让它思考一些值得它思考的事情。”

Jensen一把抓住那本梦魇般的书冲到Jared面前，他快要被所谓的臆想逼疯了。“看看这个！”他低吼道，“他妈的每一个都对应上了！你明白这是什么意思吗！”

“Jensen！”Jared站起身，“你冷静一点！”下一秒他的衣领被扯住了，Jensen离他极近，对方声嘶力竭的低吼震得他双耳发痛。

“你会被人杀死！无论你信不信！你可以认为我是疯子！但我不是！如果你想要用你余下的生命尽情嘲笑我——我这样一无是处的家伙，你他妈的就活得好好的，至少你就今天一天不要去见鬼的派对猎艳！”

“我从没——”Jared不得不拉开两人之间的距离，“Jen，到底发生了什么？”一件T恤铺天盖地地罩在Jared脸上，他将它扯下来，Jensen涨红的脸出现在自己面前。

Jensen张了张嘴，如果他可以他想要重头开始解释，但不知为何，只要想到Jared即将有可能发生的反应，他就没有由头地无法继续冷静。“记住我说的话。”他抓住书包跑出门。就像早上一样，他永远只敢用后被对着那个家伙，这样他就不必看到他脸上的表情——

那嘲讽的、将Jensen贬低到尘埃里的毫不在意。

* * *

Misha替他带了晚餐，一盒素杂锦炒面。Jensen吃不下，但Misha也没有说什么，只是轻描淡写地说了一句“Chris要疯了”。

“他应该去养条狗的。”Jensen瓮声瓮气地说，不愿意承认自己鼻塞的原因。不少人认为Chris是Jensen的男友。实际上Chris只是遵循了Josh的指令延续他们对Jensen的过度关心。

Misha笑了笑，“他说他要去找Jared麻烦。”从他的表情看来，无论是被逼疯的Chris还是大难临头的Jared都和他没什么关系。不知为何，这让Jensen轻松了不少。

“和Padalecki没有关系。”Jensen叹息，“我只是想和Jason找点乐子。”

“Jason也被Chris暴打了一顿。”

“老天……”Jensen用毯子将自己的脸捂住，“我已经不是六岁很久了。就算我想在派对上和谁发生关系，那也是我的事情。”他又难免想到了Jared，他的信息素像是雨后的青草地和阳光下的加州橙。他盯着床头的电子钟，他还记得那个时间。

“八点四十五。”Misha轻声说道，Jensen用力掀开薄毯，惊恐地瞪着对方。

“你说什么？”

Misha扬了扬手中的宣传单，“商学院的朋友给我的，今晚的派对，实际上是Jared Padalecki的秘密生日派对。”

Jensen捂住嘴巴。

今天是Jared Padalecki的生日？

“我都不知道……”

Misha好笑地看了眼Jensen，仿佛他说了什么可爱的傻话，“你不是一直看不惯那些家伙的吗？”

Jensen沉默了一会，“可是你知道我昨天……”

“我知道啊，”Misha依然是那副毫不在意的态度，“我不觉得那会改变什么。你闻起来就是自己的味道。”

“……你真让我另眼相看。”

“我只是比大多数人见得要多。”Misha说，“我认识两个alpha朋友，他们还可以做到彼此真实地憎恨对方又天天爬上对方的床。”

Jensen不由得想到他和Jared算不算彼此憎恨。不。如果非要剖开内心的话，他们顶多算是无法相融的水和油。即使有一小部分的自己隐隐怀揣着不安，生怕今晚会发生什么，但更多的自己则想一睡了之，也许到了明天，他仍然是理学院不起眼的omega，而对方仍然是商学院的alpha黄金男孩。

“如果你想去那个派对，我可以带你一起去。”Misha说。

“不……”Jensen再一次被对方吓到了，“我不适合那种派对的。为什么你要那么说？”

“你看起来像是有未完成的心事。”Misha的脸上突然露出一个狡黠的微笑，“顺便告诉你，我刚才和你说的那两个alpha，他们上个月去登记结婚了。”

Jensen被自己的唾液呛住了，“你勾起了我的好奇心。谢谢你的安慰，但是我想还是宿舍更适合我。”

“你在担心Jared？”

“我没有！”Jensen矢口否认，“我已经提醒过他了……”他坐立不安地朝紧闭的宿舍门看去，“我想他应该不会有事的。”

“你可以和他打个电话？”Misha轻声提议。

“我为什么要和他打电话？我没什么事找他。”Jensen一边否认，一边掏出手机又放回床边，“他大概在和他的朋友一起快活着呢！”

Misha叹了口气，“你还是和以前一样。”

“又怎么了外祖母？”Jensen皱眉。

“你只看到表面。”Misha停下来，等待Jensen自己明白过来，直到Jensen持续地用一种充满疑问的目光直视他，他才叹了口气继续往下说，“Jared和兄弟会的家伙处得……并不像你想象中那么融洽，事实上他只是为了他最好的兄弟才加入的。”

“哇，老兄，你可真了解他。”Jensen脱口而出。Misha瞥了他一眼，基本上什么都逃不过Misha的双眼。

“他和我在同一个流浪狗救助之家工作。”Misha别有深意地补充，“仅此而已。”

Jensen有些吃惊于自己听到的答案。突然之间他的脑子里闪过一副纯粹想象的画面——Jared和狗在草坪上嬉戏。不知为何他竟然觉得这中画面过分的好看。他开始不由自主地放飞想象，那画面逐渐生动起来，他想到狗狗湿热的舌头舔过Jared的下巴，Jared大笑着，那双巨大的手爬梳过狗狗经过细心照料后光亮柔顺的毛发。

“我仍然觉得你应该给他打个电话。”Misha的声音轻得不像是真的，几乎比梦还要蛊惑人心。

“我觉得你需要转系去心理学。”Jensen恶狠狠地嘟囔着，抓过手机点开通讯录的页面，在许多J开头的命定般的亲朋好友中他找到了Jared的那一栏。“我真的必须？”

“不是为了他，而是为了你自己。”

但是Jensen脑海中有一个迫切的声音说道，也不仅仅是为了你自己。他用力摁下通话键。在长久的机械音之后手机里传来了Jared的声音，他听起来很不好。Jensen的心被悬了起来。

“你喝醉了吗？”他直截了当地问，“我中午和你说过什么？”

“对不起，Jen……真的是你吗？真的对不起……”

含糊的声音让Jensen废了好大的力气来分辨，“操你的你现在在哪里？”

“Jen……对不起……我只是无法再……”

Jensen空着的手抓过外套，眼睛扫过那张色彩斑斓的宣传单，“我马上过来。你不要——”

巨大的声响令Jensen的身体剧烈地抖动。他被不祥的预感笼罩住，紧握手机大声喊叫着那家伙的名字。“Jared？你在哪里？Jared？回答我？你那边怎么了?”

直到一阵嘈杂的噪音传入Jensen耳朵，一声女孩的尖叫直接贯穿了他的心脏。

“他死了吗？”

Jensen手里的手机滑出手心跌落在地。

“Jen——”

Jensen猛地直起身，仿佛他的枕头是一只追着他的后脑勺随时准备扑上来咬一口的小狗——等等……

Jensen扭头，一个过分柔软的蓝色记忆枕映入眼帘。再一次。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

“嗨，你醒了。”

Jensen无法再欺骗自己，他深吸了一口气，已经熟悉的Alpha信息素在他的肺部充盈。他拿起手机，这是他的第三个7月19日。

“这真的太奇怪了……”他喃喃自语。当他想到自己的每一次回溯时间似乎都和Jared Padalecki的死亡有关，这让他不得不开始正视这件事背后的严重性。

“这是我的宿舍。”Jared有些迟疑地解释道，“假设这可以回答你心中的疑问。”

“我指的不是这点，”Jensen缓慢地开口，“……今天是你的生日？”

站在一旁大个子像是被这句话吓了一大跳，脸上的神情突然变得有些奇怪，“你是怎么知道的？”

Jensen耸了耸肩，“听说的。顺便说，生日快乐，Jared。”当他说这句话的时候他的心情有些无法言述的复杂。

Jared皱眉，仿佛在思索着什么，半晌他重新露出笑容，“好吧。大概是Chad告诉你的？虽然我不过生日，不过还是谢谢你。至少你这次记对了我的名字。”

“谁会不知道Jared Padalecki是谁？”Jensen小声嘟囔，他的宿醉头痛如约而至，这让他不得不集中精力去思考，“你……呃……不过生日？”

Jared微笑，“嗯……长大和变老似乎也没那么值得庆祝的。”

“我以为这是女孩们才会有的想法。”Jensen让自己顺着床单滑下床，“嘶……”他捂住自己怦怦直跳的太阳穴，突如其来的疼痛让他倒抽了一口了冷气。

“第一次宿醉？”Jared有些紧张地凑了过来。

Jensen轻轻地推开他，“准确的说……第三次。”他强忍住不适走到角落的柜底翻出了那瓶止痛药，“水？”

Jared愣了一下，当他把那瓶纯净水递给Jensen的时候，他的表情变得隐忍而微妙起来，“你似乎对这间宿舍很熟？”

“这真是我的荣幸。”Jensen翻了个白眼，拧开瓶盖把水往喉咙里灌。

“……和……Chad？”

Jensen被自己呛住了，“你是在搞笑吗？我和Chad Murray？你是没睡醒还是怎么样？和他亲热大概可以算得上是和性病大集合亲密接触了吧，更何况他那种典型的Alpha性别主义者，我还是算了。”

Jared短促地笑了笑，伸手抓乱了自己的头发，“……我不也是吗？”

“什么？”

Jared露出一个自嘲的表情，“咳，我记得，嗯，你曾经说过我和Chad是同一类人。”

Jensen愣住了，“我没……”他突然想到每一次当他和朋友在一起的时候，也许在课室，也许在餐厅，也许在咖啡店或者任何一个角落，Jensen总是毫不掩饰地附和着那些恶意的嘲笑，“即使有，那也只是不经意的玩笑……”

Jared张了张嘴，Jensen以为他会像开头的两次那样想要说点什么——也许是关于昨天晚上，结果Jared只是垂下脑袋，双手毫不在意地插进口袋，“……随便你们了。也许在你们眼里，我们就是那样的人。”低沉的话语令Jensen即将脱口而出的道谢和歉意被卡在喉咙中上下不得。

他强压下那些在胸膛翻腾的无名情绪，“Jared，我想……”他斟酌地开口，不知道该如何安抚对方突然低落的情绪，“我们可以聊一聊？”他试探性地开口。突然之间他有太多话想要对Jared说，关于昨晚，关于过去，关于他经历过的三次7月19日，关于即将到来的死亡警钟。他的信息素暗搓搓地被释放出来，似乎有形地拉扯Jared的衣角。

Jared张大了嘴巴，结结巴巴地说不出一个能表达含义的词来。Jensen的脸红了。

他过去总是对这些Omega独有的性别优势嗤之以鼻——也是，托亲朋好友的福，他连一个追求者的影子都见不着，更不用说他会想要用信息素去勾引谁了。他想到他和Jared曾经在咖啡屋像疯子一样争吵，事实证明，他单方面的嘶吼解决不了任何问题。现在他冷静下来了，他的生活像是一个突然被打结的樱桃梗，想要挣脱死循环诅咒的根源似乎出在Jared身上。

他要从Jared这里下手。Jensen对自己说，所以适当地施展点小伎俩是可以被理解的。

“你想要聊什么？”Jared问道，他们一时间都没意识到这声音变得低沉沙哑，像被突然拨动的弦，Jensen却突然口干舌燥起来。

“这是非常重要的事。关于昨晚……”Jensen开口，一个最合理的说辞在他的脑海中逐渐成型。他谨慎地做着铺垫，“我喝了酒，大部分我都忘了，但我还记得……”

“什么？”

Jensen不由得舔了舔嘴唇，突然之间他和Jared的距离过分地靠近，对方虚握着他的侧腰，让他几乎感觉不到触碰的痕迹。他的抑制不住地颤抖，Alpha的信息素像巨浪一般向他袭来，他开始大口地呼吸，每一次都比上一回更窒息。

一段黑暗中的记忆自他头脑中闪回而过，灼烧着Jensen的神经，他和Jared，他们曾经——

那是一个绝对湿热的吻，Jared抓住他的脖子迫使他扬起脸，对方贪婪地吻着他，唇瓣含吮唇瓣，舌头绞紧舌头，Jensen将Jared拉得更近，手指抓住对方的长发将他拉得倒抽了一口气。

Alpha突然离开，喘着粗气说着“我们得停下来，否则我会忍不住标记你”的话，与其说是说给Jensen听，更像是告诫自己。粗长有力的手指将Jensen的肩膀抓痛。

Jensen被亲德红肿的嘴唇循着信息素追了上去，他尝到了啤酒、彩虹糖和欢爱的味道，那组合对他而言是如此新奇让他心情高涨，他只想要更多更多更多——

Jensen咬住了Jared的下巴，像是饿极了一般开始吮吸。他一开始只是笨拙地模仿Jared亲吻自己的方式，伸出舌头舔吮含吸，他是个天赋极高的学生。Jared发出一声无法克制的呻吟，Alpha和Omega的信息素碰撞交融，甜蜜腻人。Jared再一次吻住Jensen,凶猛异常，像是在下一秒就会将他拆吞入腹。

宿舍的门毫无预兆地打开，“怎么样！听说你终于操了Ack——Holy shit Jay boy! 你们还没完？！”

“滚出去！”Alpha被Jensen压在身下，因为突然逃离的嘴唇而失控地低吼。

Jensen用力推开将他压在床上的Alpha，他有些慌乱地找到了自己的裤子。我在做什么？！Jensen在心底尖叫。羞耻如滚烫的热水将他浇透，但即使如此，他的脑海一遍又一遍地回放上一刻，Jared的指尖划过他颈后的腺体……

Chad如同石化般地站在原地，眼神无法抑制地在Jensen身上打转，直到Jared将身边的抱枕用力扔到他的脸上。“这也是我的宿舍……好吧好吧，记得你欠我一次。”他捏紧手中的抱枕，在Jared毫不掩饰的视线中有些狼狈地后退着逃了出去。

伴随着门被重新扣合的声响，Jared从凌乱的床铺上坐了起来，Jensen的双手几乎扣不上扣子。

“Jen……”

“我需要离开了。”Jensen语无伦次地开口，“刚才……呃……什么都不是。”在他的脑海中有一个声音在尖叫：你正在酿成大错。但Jensen没有停下踉跄着冲到门口的脚步，尽管他被自己的双腿绊住不止一次。

“等等！”

门再一次被拉开又合上了。

突如其来的Alpha气息如利刃将他钉在墙上。陌生的信息素如毒蛇扼住了Jensen的喉咙，Jensen下意识地呜咽了一声，直到他看到站在对面的家伙。

“……Chad？！”

“你好呀，Jay的小婊子。”

“我不是谁的‘小婊子’。”

Chad似未听闻，像评价一件商品似的抬起了Jensen的下巴，上上下下地打量着他，“最好如此。就告诉你一件事，离Jared远一点，别给他希望又让他失望。”

Jensen用力推开Chad，挣扎地侧身脱离Chad和墙壁之间的狭窄空间。“事情不是你想的那样。我没时间……”他突然想到自己应当做的事，于是他一把抓住了Chad的手腕。反倒是Chad被突如其来的主动吓了一跳，原本张雅五爪的威胁瞬间露出了马脚。

“我没时间和你开玩笑。”Jensen急促地说，他原本想将这个说辞用在Jared的身上，但现在Chad似乎是一个更加能够帮助他的家伙，“我昨晚听说有人要杀害Jared，我不知道那是谁，但我必须要把那个真正的婊子揪出来。”

“你一定是在开玩笑！老天，Ackles，你还挺有天赋的，说真的，Jay的眼光还不赖。”Chad大笑起来，但Jensen用严肃的眼神看着他，直到他渐渐止住了笑声，“……你一定是疯了。”

“我宁愿希望我自己疯了！见鬼！我甚至不知道Jared平时得罪了谁？我根本无从下手。但是你，Chad Murray，你是Jared最信任的好兄弟，如果我直接告诉Jared，他一定会把我当作Omega一样地让我不要插手管这件事，我刚才正愁找不到你。”

Chad逐渐收起了脸上无所谓的神情，“……等等，你说的是真的？真的‘真的’？”

“千真万确！”Jensen压低嗓音，警惕地盯着那个迪斯科男孩一边打量他们一边从走廊经过，“你们今天晚上是不是要给Jared办一个生日惊喜派对？”

Chad倒抽了一口冷气。“你怎么……是谁……”他四处看了看，“跟我走，这里不是谈话的地方。”他和Jensen往外宿舍楼外走去。途中收获了不少惊叹或打趣的目光，甚至还有毫不掩饰的相机的快门声。Jensen知道他们在想些什么，他看起来一定一团糟，Jared简直像是用生命在亲吻，他的嘴唇正隐隐跳跃着新鲜的疼痛，还有他的颈侧，还有T恤领子勉强遮住的皮肤。

如果Chad Murray刚才没有进来的话……

Jensen被自己的想法吓了一跳。而他现在浑身Jared的气味，他的全身被灼烧，而Jared像是想要治愈他又想要伤害他，近乎偏执地将自己的信息素化作锦缎层层叠得地将他锁紧。他隐约听到了别人对他的讨论，因为他现在和另一个Alpha在一起，这个Alpha还恰巧是Jared最好的朋友……

Jensen已经不再在意，如果放在以前他估计会找个地洞钻起来，但现在，如果这一天将会再来一次的话，他甚至可以当场裸奔而毫不羞愧。

不。Jensen立刻懊悔地改口，千万不要再来一次。

* * *

Chad并没有将Jensen带到咖啡馆或者早餐店。他将Jensen带到了Frat house。Jensen被白色三层建筑物上The ANMIALs House的粉色霓虹招牌所震惊，Chad轻笑了一声，示意Jensen跟上自己。“这是我爸捐款修建的，算是学校里我最信任的地点。”他解释道。

“这个霓虹灯也是你爸捐助的？”Jensen问。而Chad给了他一个“别傻了”的眼神。他将他领到属于自己的房间，Jensen看着对方依次进行指纹密码到瞳孔识别，“进来。”

Jensen有些犹豫。他仍然记得Chad在十分钟之前曾经充满恶意的恐吓，他分得出Chad对自己毫不掩饰的恶意。当他问出心中的疑虑，Chad像个真正的圆桌骑士一般挺起胸膛。

“关乎我兄弟的大事，我必须谨慎对待。”Chad又一次用那种审判的眼神看向Jensen。

Jensen的脸有些发红，他隐隐从这句话中听到了一点双关的意味。

Chad让他去洗漱一番，在解决了简单的早餐之后他们开始进入正题。“你是说你在昨晚的派对上听说的？”

“是的。”Jensen努力让自己的话听起来更加真实，“但是我不知道是谁……”

“对方有什么特点吗？Alpha？Beta？Omega？是男是女？”

Jensen慌乱了一下，“我……不知道……它穿着橄榄球队吉祥物的戏服，就是那只水赖。我本来以为是Bendix Confer，但我想到那套戏服谁都能借到，我听到他在打电话，不是玩笑的语气，只是派对上音乐很吵，我没有听到更多的信息……”

Chad有些疑惑，“我没有印象昨天有只水赖溜进了派对……好吧，我会让人打听昨天有谁穿了那身戏服的。除此之外还有什么可以查找的线索吗？”

Jensen终于等到这个时刻，“你知道平时都有谁憎恨Jared？”他迫切地问。

Chad坐在餐桌对面的沙发上，他似笑非笑地看了Jensen一眼，“你啊。还有你那群疯狂的乐队朋友。”

Jensen有些窘迫，“我没有……这和那不一样。你知道那只是闲谈的玩笑，我不会对Jared……”

Chad有些不耐烦地摆摆手，“我有点看不透你了Ackles，姑且把你放到你一边。就说说你的男朋友吧，叫Chris Kane是吗？”

“上帝啊……他真的不是我的男朋友，他已经有标记的伴侣了，是我的一个远房表妹，他对我来说就和Josh一样——啊，那是我的哥哥，假如你想问这个的话。”他赶在Chad开口前飞快地补充。

这下轮到Chad有些尴尬，“你应该早点说的，这样Jay就不会……”他顿了顿，飞快地转移了话题，“即使如此，我觉得在‘杀害Jared Padalecki’名单上依然要加上Chris Kane的名字，无意冒犯。只是我知道一些你不知道的事。”

“什么事？”Jensen问。

“他是不择一切手段提前扫除‘障碍’的疯子！那天Jay只不过稍微打听了一点你的事，Chris Kane当晚就去找了他的麻烦，不仅仅是把Jared的颧骨打到淤青，我不知道他是如何让三门课的教授相信Jay在考试中涉嫌作弊……他绝对有病，Ackles，我是说，我从没见过比他还要仇Alpha的家伙，他自己就是个Alpha！”

“那是什么时候的事！”Jensen惊呼，差点碰掉餐盘上的刀叉。在巨大的惊愕中他居然分神想到：

Jared Padalecki曾经打听过他？

“那不值一提了。”Chad不打算继续满足Jensen的好奇心，“反正我觉得十有八九是他。”他咬牙切齿地扳响手指，仿佛Chris Kane的脸就在自己面前。

“可……”Jensen突然顿住了。他突然想到当他和Misha聊天的时候，Misha曾今说过……

——他说他要去找Jared麻烦。

Jensen惊跳而起，“我得去找Chris说清楚。尽管我的直觉告诉我不是他……”

“直觉？你给我坐下！”Chad严厉地命令道。而Jensen则不甘示弱地瞪了回去。

“别命令我，Chad Murray。即使我是Jared是的婊子……那也是我和Jared之间的事。”

“操……你真的还要抓住那句话不放吗……我和你道歉，那只是随口一说，”Chad心虚地垂下脑袋，“你瞧，现在已经九点半了，如果按你所说凶手会在秘密生日派对的时候动手的话，我们还剩下不到十二个小时。如果你现在去找Chris，他一定会矢口否认，假设凶手真的是他的话，再次下手的时间我们就不确定了，对不对？”

Jensen重新坐下来，他翻出手机，毫不意外地看到十几个未接来电，Chad翻了个白眼，显然也从Jensen一脸复杂的神情中猜到了什么。Jensen不想引起再一次的争吵，他问道，“纸和笔呢？”

“做什么？”

“列一份嫌疑人名单啊。我们总不能把鸡蛋都放到一个篮子里。”

Chad皱眉，嘟囔着“Jay你可欠我不止一次”和“这里怎么可能会有那种东西”之类的话，替Jensen开始找他想要的东西。

* * *

“Tabor？”

“打听过了，他妹妹生病了，他上个星期就已经请假会波士顿了。”

“该死，那Hailey呢？”

“得了痢疾。”

“Abbott？”

“这个有点值得怀疑，但我想他不具备作案动机了。”

“为什么？”Jensen问。

“他原本就因为以为Odette喜欢Jay而嫉恨于他，但是后来才发现那纯粹是个误会，他现在已经和那个小婊子在一起了，听说都已经互相标记。”Chad兴致勃勃地说。

Jensen皱眉，“你把每一个Omega都叫做小婊子吗？”

“因为她很辣啊对我态度又很差啊。”Chad理所当然地开口。

“然后你还没明白为什么她对你态度不好？”Jensen翻了个白眼，他把已经成为废纸的表格扔在桌子上，“好极了。我们花费了一个小时去列这张名册，然后又花了一个小时去全盘否定了它？”

“Well，这不是我们的错。想要讨厌Jay实在太难了。”Chad忧虑地说，“就连暗恋他的那些男男女女都被他极为绅士地一一拒绝。他们绝对生不出一点怨恨。怎么看都是你的那些朋友比较可疑。”

“你只是偏见罢了。”Jensen反驳，但他也想不出更好的说辞替自己的朋友开脱，“那就这样吧。”他说着准备离开，“我回去旁敲侧击一下，你务必要好好看住Jared就行了。”

“嘿，Jensen，”Chad破天荒地用名字称呼Jensen，“你……咳，”他似乎突然有点不好意思，“替我兄弟问一句，该死……真他妈的不习惯说这些狗屎，但是，嗯，你绝对Jared怎么样？我的意思是，我听到过你和你的朋友把他贬得一文不值，但现在这里没有你的朋友。”

“我……”Jensen面露难色，“我现在没精力去想这些东西。”他强迫自己说出这句完整的话语，“我得走了。”

“所以遇到这些你也只会夹着尾巴逃走吗？”Chad不满地高喊。

“我没有！”Jensen下意识地反驳，“但这又关你什么事？”

“这和我是没什么关系，”Chad高傲地扬起下巴，像一个居高临下的Alpha似的俯视Jensen，“你总说我们这些家伙Alpha至上主义又守旧得无可救药。那你呢？让你承认一下对Jay的好感就像在强暴你一样。”

Jensen的脸一阵滚烫一阵冰凉，“我现在只想快点把Jared的事解决。就算我要和某个人倾诉，那个人也不是你。你的鼻子未免伸得太长了点。”

Chad咬紧牙关，“Jay的事又和你有什么关系！如果你真的不喜欢他的话！”

Jensen沉默不语，撇开那些复杂的情感不提，Jared的生死也和他莫大的关系。但他没办法告诉Chad Murray。见他不说话，Chad在长久的沉默对峙中叹了口气。

“Jared爱你。我想和你说太多他如何喜欢上你的故事，但你说得对，这些不应该由我来说。因为在我看来，你们是最不相配的Alpha和Omega，这些无穷无尽的Alpha和Omega之间的恶毒玩笑，你们都把它们当了真。如果可以的话，我愿意把我的妞都让给我这位为情所困的兄弟让他远离你。但他只要你。”

Jensen慌乱地呼吸着，仿佛Chad说的是他听不懂的异域方言。

“他的感情生活一团糟，如果说都是因为你的话似乎不太公平，这和他的性格有关。但是……Jensen,我以Jay最好的兄弟的身份恳求你，至少能正视他的这份感情。”

Jensen的大脑一片混乱。Jared喜欢自己？什么时候？按照Chad的说法，他究竟在无意中伤害了Jared多少次？那么昨晚的热吻和克制，实际上并非是酒精和信息素带来的化学反应……

Jensen的内心防线因为似真似假的臆想而丢盔弃甲，听到自己喃喃回应，“我……会的……”

* * *

还没回到公寓，Jensen接到了来自Chris的来电，他怀着复杂的情绪接通了电话。对方的怒火已经顺着手机烧到了Jensen的耳朵旁。

“玩得很开心？”

“嗨Chris。还不错。”

“如果Josh和Mackenzie知道了会怎么说？”

“那就不要告诉他们。”

对方的声音停顿了几秒，“你现在在哪里？先是那个野人，然后又是那个花花公子？Jensen Ackles？你好？醒醒？”

Jensen似乎觉得对方的话有哪些不对，“你怎么知道我和Chad……”

“整个学校都知道了，我在Peaches炸鸡店，你来的时候小心不要被他们的爱慕者用派砸脸就好。”

“喂！我的审美标准也不会让我和Chad Murray……”

Chris那边已经挂了电话，Jensen突然意识到整条道路上所有人都停下了脚步，其中一个女孩还竖起倒V字挑衅地朝Jensen比划着。

“ACDC万岁。”Jensen看了眼女该身上的T恤上的logo然后迅速溜走了。

到了Peaches，Jensen朝面色不善的朋友们打了个招呼，准备先去柜台点餐。当他摸索着钱包的时候他发现自己的口袋里除了手机空无一物。收银的Beta男孩不耐烦地块苏叩击着桌面。Jensen窘迫地笑了笑，“下一个？”他这才想起来，自己在Jared的宿舍穿裤子的时候，钱包从牛仔裤的口袋里掉了出来，而当时他只顾着惊吓忘了弯腰把它捡起来。

他思考了三秒钟，Chad关于他和Jared的话翻滚出脑海，他抓住手机决定给Jared打电话。在翻阅手机的时候，他总觉得少了点什么，但有说不上来。他找到了Jared的电话，在拨通之后等待了长达一分钟直到变成忙音。

一丝不好的预感袭向了Jensen，“我要去找Jay！”他大声说。Peaches安静了三秒，掌声雷动夹杂着Chris的咆哮。

“你他妈的搞什么……”Jensen非同寻常的惊慌失措令他消了音，“到底怎么回事？”他追上Jensen问道。

“没时间解释。”Jensen全速飞奔，Chris被他甩在身后。不可能。他想，现在还没到下午两点，Jared不可能……他突然想到自己在第二次经历循环的时候，Jared似乎也比第一次的遇害时间更早一些。这不祥的预感令他再一次加快了脚步。

气喘吁吁地跑到Jared的宿舍门前，一门之隔传来物品轰然倒地的巨响，Jensen的心猛地被提到了最高处。他一边用力捶打Jared的宿舍门一边拨通Chad的手机，对方也没有接听。与此同时一阵铃声从门缝里流泻而出……

Chad Murray！

Jensen急促地呼吸。他显然忘了这一点。最危险的地方就是最安全的地方。如果Chad就是凶手……

操！操！操！

他用身体撞击着木门，一下又一下，“Jay！”他高声喊道！直到看到鲜血从门缝里流出。见鬼！见鬼！见鬼！

“发生了什么事？”附近宿舍的人们凑了上来，当看到鲜血之后他们都惊呆了。

“该死的快点帮忙！”Jensen慌乱而愤怒地大吼，“Chad Murray把……”

“怎么了？你怎么又来了？”Chad的声音出现在走廊尽头。他手里提着一份披萨的外卖，飞快地走到Jensen身边，他对Jensen说道，“我回家拿了把手枪，发生了……”

紧接着他也看到了血。越来越多的红色将地板染红。“操！我……我离开的时候Jay还没事，他还让我帮他去买外卖……”Chad慌乱地掏出钥匙，“我不知道……这……”

Jensen的视线模糊了，他的身体剧烈颤抖着，被Alpha们推到了一边捂住了他的眼睛。为什么还是这样……为什么Jay还是被……他明明努力了，为什么结局却更不如从前。

“打911！快！叫宿管过来！”Chad高喊的声音似乎从很远的地方传来，人们在走廊上来来回回地尖叫奔跑。Jensen推来一直安抚他的那些手，他挣扎着从倚靠着的墙根处站直身体，“Jay在哪里？”

“别……”

“拦住他，他会晕过去的！”

宿舍的门虚掩着，Chad的钥匙还插在门孔上，Jensen有点不敢推开那扇门。但他最后还是伸出手，钥匙跌落在地溅起一串血珠，“Jay……”

他首先看到了一扇破裂的窗户，随后，他的视线里出现了被浸泡在血泊里一双穿着球鞋的脚，噢上帝，那是Jared的球鞋。他的世界突然天旋地转——

感受到后脑勺地底下那个过分柔软的深蓝色记忆枕，Jensen深吸了一口气。新鲜的、独属于Jared的信息素在房间里活蹦乱跳，Jensen摸了摸自己的双眼，干燥没有一丝泪痕。

他听到Jared的声音，“嗨，你醒了。”

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Jared吃惊于Jensen的拥抱。他因为怀里巨大的冲力而猛地向后退了半步，双手几乎难以置信地接住了对方的身体。“我猜你还没睡醒……”当他感觉到从颈侧流到肩膀的属于Jensen的眼泪的时候，他脸上的笑容消失了。“怎么了？发生了什么？Jen？”

Jensen急切地摸索着眼前的Alpha，从颈侧的动脉一路摸索到胸膛剧烈跳动的心脏，“你还在这里……”他啜泣着，对方的手臂顺势环了上来，尽管一开始还有些犹豫踟蹰，待Jensen回过神之后，他只感到对方的手平稳地拍打在自己的后背上。

“Jay……”Jensen轻声呢喃。当他从Jared的肩膀抬起头，讶异混杂着一丝复杂的情绪从Jared的脸上一闪而过。

“真让人吃惊，”Jared仍然维持自己最后一道伪装的防线，“至少这次你没有记错我的名字。”即使如此，他的拇指依然小心翼翼地划过Jensen的眼底，替他抹去那些仍然点缀在睫毛上的泪滴。

如果放在以前，Jensen必然会恼怒于对方用对待Omega——对待一个弱者一样对待他。曾经他无比痛恨那些Alpha——像Jared一样的Alpha看向自己的神情，像是说，你是个Omega，哪怕你有高分绩点，你也只是个有漂亮屁股的Omega。

只是现在，他发现Jared的眼里只有自己，半垂的眼帘也无法掩饰自己的专注和深情。Jensen恍然大悟，他多少次曾在Jared那里见过这样的神情，他们隔着人群遥遥相望，又有多少次他很恨地催眠自己那都是错觉。

Jensen的眼眶滚烫酸痛，当Jared连声问他“是不是有谁欺负了他”，又担惊受怕地解释关于昨晚的事情：“我们什么都没有发生，你不要担心，我睡的是Chad的床……我绝对不会在别人不愿意的时候……”

Jensen忍不住开口，“亲热也不算发生什么吗？”他朝突然卡壳的Alpha挑了挑眉。

Jared的脸以肉眼可见的速度涨红，他的手在Jensen的肩膀上握紧又松开，“对不起Jen，那个时候，我没办法控制自己，你被他们起哄，又喝了那么多酒，现场不止有一个人想把你带走，甚至都不只是Alpha，我只是……我当时只想帮你解围……”

“所以，你只是……见义勇为？”Jensen问道，说不上来心脏突然下沉的感觉意味着什么。

Jared狠狠地做了一次吞咽，“……我……也带着私心，Jensen Ackles，”他像是下了好大的决心，定定地看着Jensen，“即使一秒之后你会把我的眼睛打到淤青我也想告诉你，我无法再忍耐沉默的折磨，长久地注视却求而不得，这未免也太残忍，你让我口渴得快要死掉却像高挂在弦月上的露珠，操！这听起来太娘炮了！你……你明白那是什么意思吗？”

“我……不明白，”Jensen轻轻摇头，下一秒Jared像是枯萎掉了一般垂下了脑袋，双手缓慢地将自己摘离Jensen的身体，克制着不去触碰他。“说点我能听得懂的如何，诗人雪莱？”

Jared张大嘴巴，就这么呆愣了三秒，当他意识到Jensen嘴角啜着笑意并且一丁点也没有将他身体的任何一个部位打到淤青的倾向之后，“我爱你。”这句脱口而出，柔顺得像是从千百次的梦里直接滑到了现实。

Jensen笑了，心脏上的硬块以不可思议的速度融化成了甜腻的蜜糖，而Jared则痴痴地盯着他瞧，像是就这么过一辈子也不在意了。

“也许你会觉得这很奇怪，但我得告诉你，我喜欢你，不仅仅是今天，不仅仅是我睁开眼睛之后。”Jensen有些不好意思地坦诚，这句话说得迟了一些，却仍然不算迟到。他还有时间，幸好他还有能够不断重来的时间。

Jared倒抽了一口气，束手无策地上下游移着眼神，“不要告诉我这是个恶作剧。”

一部分的Jensen想要捉弄眼前的大个子，但是更多的却只想看到那个巨大的燃烧的笑容再次浮现在Jared的脸上，“这不是。”他最后说道，一瞬间他感觉被Jared的信息素抛上了天空。Jared张大双手将他抱得不留一丝缝隙。Jensen以为他至少会吻上来，但Jared开心得过分纯粹，情欲和亲吻都像是一种附加的产物，就只要紧密的贴合、就只要抱紧Jensen就够了。

宿舍的门毫无预兆地打开——某种程度上来说Jensen早就算准了时间，“怎么样！听说你终于操了Ack——”

“Chad！”Jared恼怒地低吼，他们的手仍然舍不得从对方的身体上分开。

“嗨。”Jensen笑得弯起双眼，Chad却被他的态度吓得不轻。

“今天太阳从西边出来了吗？”他自言自语，又像第一次认识Jensen般地打量了Jensen几眼。当他的视线落在他们彼此纠缠的手上的时候，他惊讶地捂住了嘴巴，“所以这是——”

“就像你看到的一样。”Jared得意地扬起下巴，他摇晃着Jensen和自己十指交扣的手，“我是他的了。”Jensen向上翻了个白眼，突然觉得如果Jared有尾巴的话一定摇晃得像暴雨中的雨刷。

Chad又看向Jensen，发现他丝毫没有反对之后，“操！操！操！操！”Chad高兴地跳了起来，“这太他妈的棒了！Ackles，我得对你说，这是你最有眼光的一次！你绝对不会后悔的！Jay比Chris Kane好多了！就算按照长度来说，Jared也占有绝对优势——别这么看着我，达尔文的生物学理论蕴含着万物法则。对了，我得说好了，我必须要做Jay的孩子的教父，这个没得商量。”

“闭嘴Chad！我们打算慢慢来的。”Jared有些咬牙切齿。

Jensen小声说，“我可没有这么说。”他的手指屈起悄悄挠了挠Jared的掌心。Jared猛地看向Jensen的眼神像是要把他按倒在某个平面上挤压。

Chad捂住眼睛，一脸吃到酸柠檬的苦相，“恋爱的乌龟最伤人。”他做了个鬼脸，“我只是回来拿本书。只要建立在不毁坏宿舍财务的基础上，请曲速八前进，Padalecki舰长。”他朝他们敬了一个礼然后飞快地溜走了。

重新回归安静的宿舍中，Jensen躺在Jared的大腿上。“头痛。”他小声哼哼，同时拒绝承认自己正在撒娇。

“我去给你拿止痛药。”Jared的手指按压他的太阳穴，直到Jensen发出一声放松的叹息。“酒精的副作用。”

“我会讨厌它或者习惯它的。”Jensen稍微让开身，同时让自己蜷缩在Jared的床上。他的身体迅速习惯了专属于Jared的信息素，几乎开始有了成瘾的反应——这本应该让他不安，但经历过几次的循环之后他却只想享受当下。

在Jared弯下身翻箱倒柜的同时，他逐渐开始思考——接下来他应该怎么办。因为当心跳逐渐平缓之后，他意识到尽管做了那么多的排除项，但凶手依然潜伏在某个角落，随时可能终结Jared的性命，而事到如今，Jensen无法……他接受不了Jared死去。仅仅只是想象，Jensen的喉咙就收紧了。

Jared喂他吃药，“我开始逐渐了解你了。”他打趣地说道，Jensen面露疑惑。“讨厌它或者习惯它，huh？”他已有所指地朝自己比划了一下。

Jensen有些不自在，“也许你说得没错。”

Jared也不介意，大概他原本就没有奢望过能够拥抱Jensen，“那我应该感谢酒精了。”

Jensen看着Jared的笑容，心想这个人怎么这么傻，但他又是无可救药地喜欢。他忍不住凑到大个子跟前，嘴唇点上对方的鼻尖。

 

微微的湿润一触即离，Jared摸着鼻子，甚至比以往更觉得这是个梦，“这是什么？”

“什么‘什么’？”

“就是这个。”Jared一边说一边学着Jensen的动作在他的鼻尖上也盖了一个无形的印章。

“Hey dude！”Jensen捂住自己的鼻子，轻轻推了Jared一把，“别这样！”他羞恼地低吼，心脏像被一根长长的白色羽毛上上下下地刮擦撩拨，永无止尽。

“为什么？”Jared仍然笑咪咪地问，“我们已经……”他突然有点紧张，“我们之间的关系，是情侣关系了吧？”

Jensen咬住嘴唇，即使经历了那么多，他仍然有种不真实感，他触碰着Jared，感受这个人就存在于现在，就存在于他身旁，怀揣着全宇宙的紧张，“别说傻话。”Jensen发现自己和Jared的距离逐渐拉近，对方因为克制而轻颤，喉结滚动，眼睛微微眯起，仿佛一股强大的力量正在这具过分英俊的皮囊下滚动，“还能有什么关系？”他几乎贴着Jared的嘴唇低语。

手机铃声将两个人吓了一跳。

“为什么所有人都！”Jared低声咒骂，空落的手掌下意识地追随着Jensen的腰部线条。Jensen侧倾身子抓住手机。

“是Chris，大概因为我没有去上课。”

“对！上课！”Jared大叫，“我应该记得你今天有课的。”

Jensen回了他一个意味深长的表情，挥了挥手机对Jared说：“这会是一场恶战。”

“勇敢地去面对，我的国王。”Jared那个紧张的笑容又回来了。Jensen看了他一眼，蓦地想到Chad曾经告诉他的陈年往事。他露出一丝甜蜜的微笑接通电话。

“嗨Chris。”

“一个‘美好’的夜晚？”

“是的，”Jensen的脑子里飞速滑过无数说辞，最后他仍然盯着Jared的眼睛说了最简洁的那个，“我恋爱了Chris。”

“Fuck me！”

做了个鬼脸，Jensen说：“很抱歉兄弟，这我可做不到。”

* * *

Jared笑嘻嘻地牵着Jensen的手，当Chad用最快的速度——感谢社交网络，把他们正式在一起的消息散布了出去。

“他爱我。”Jared像是无法克制地炫耀——没错，他就是在炫耀，毫不掩饰，充满自豪他将Jensen抓住，“老兄，就像是核聚变，两颗高速运转的原子碰撞在一起，boom！”

Rob露出无奈的表情，半晌后把脑袋扭到Jensen那边，“你怎么能忍受他？”

“嗯……我已经忍受了大概四个小时，我也很好奇我还能坚持多久。”Jensen装作正在看表，被Jared像一只精力旺盛的大狗狗一样从背后缠住左右摇晃。Rob翻了个白眼，识趣地离开现场并且给自己多灌了两瓶啤酒。

Chad在远处对Rob做了个口型——“我告诉过你的。”

Rob做了个晕厥的动作。

Jensen暗中观察着一切，他可不是被爱情冲昏头脑的那种人——他不是吗？脑子里有个声音窃窃地笑着。

他不是。Jensen强调。他还记得某个性命攸关的那件事，这也是为什么他在犹豫片刻后决定和Jared一同参加Chad临时举办的披萨派对——顺便说，那家伙真是个糟糕的策划人，Jensen到横幅上原本“庆祝Magee和Soph堕入爱河”的字样被临时涂改成了他自己和Jared的名字。因为与其在宿舍坐以待毙，倒不如直接在Jared身边保护他。Jensen如此想道，暗中摸了摸他随手装进口袋的美工刀。

Rob，完全不具有威胁性。

“你的男友看你的眼神像是能吃了你。”Duncan评论道，Jensen原本以为他在和自己说话，抬起头却发现这家伙的谈话对象是Jared。这倒有点新鲜，因为有时候Jared的眼神才像是渴求着吃了Jensen，有时候那一闪而过的幽光甚至让Jensen本能地感到害怕——这可不是什么探索频道里的捕猎戏码。

“噢，这可不容易，但是我们会慢慢摸索练习的。”Jared的脸埋在芝士里傻笑，Jensen直接向他比了一个中指。不过也许他的眼神确实太露骨了，比起恋人他似乎更像Jared的私人保镖。

这么想着，他偷偷朝Jared看去，看到他因为吃了一颗豆蔻而皱起整张脸。幼稚的大个子，Jensen在心里偷笑，如果没有我你该怎么办啊。

“我会死掉。”Jared大声说，Jensen的心脏因为这句话被猛地揪紧了。Jared正在对那些朋友说:“如果没有Jensen的话，我是认真的，Chad知道我喜欢了他多久。”

“一光年吧。”Chad随口回答。

“……说真的，你是怎么考进商学院的dickhead？”Chris叹息。他、Jason还有Tom也（被迫）过来了,在进行了一系列“岳父”式的对话后他暂时进入狂饮烈酒的状态之中。Chad在整场派对做的事就是提放着他再次打开他的私藏酒柜。

Chad的回答理所当然，“我爸是校董事会成员。他捐钱。”

Jensen心想如果Chris有杀人倾向的话，他估计会先杀了Chad才对。于是在名单上Chris的最后一点墨迹也被删去了。

“那应该是谁……”Jensen开始烦躁起来。他漫不经心地加入他们的闲谈，心里却警惕着沙发背后的阴影会不会有什么突然冲出来夺取了Jared的性命，他不允许，他绝对不——

“你们这群坏东西！居然没有等我！” Frat house的门被粗暴地推开，一个醉醺醺的家伙出现在所有人面前。

“Magee！”Jared惊喜地高呼，双手快乐地在半空中挥舞，“Chad说你仍然在宿醉！过来老兄，我得给你介绍介绍，这位是我的……恋人。”

“一个Omega！”金发的瘦高个眯起双眼，上下打量着Jensen。一阵潜意识中的阴冷让Jensen往后缩了缩。Jared敏锐地察觉到恋人的变化，他将他往身后挡了一下。

“他是Jensen。”Jared说。

“Jensen Ackles.”Jensen一边说，一边伸出一只手握住Magee伸过来的手。他皱了皱眉，对方的力气未免也太大了。他费劲地抽出被攥紧的手指，Jared脸上的笑容消失了。

“你还没酒醒呢吧！”Chad连忙上来打圆场，他拍打Magee的后背，将他因到吧台一边，“去吃点披萨你个蠢货！”他扭头朝Jared看了一眼，“Jay特别宝贝他的Jensen，你可别用那种露骨的眼神瞧他那么多眼，顺便说，这里可不止一个Ackles保护者。”

“Huh？”Chris下意识地抬起头。Chad朝他摆了摆手。

“滚开。”Magee推开Chad的手，嵌起一块披萨往嘴里塞。他一边咀嚼一边死死地盯着Jensen，他们的目光在空中相汇了。

“那个臭哄哄的贱人。”Magee轻声说，每一个单词都被他揉碎如同他口中的食物残渣，“一个Omega贱人。”

“你最好他妈地给我闭嘴！”Chris立刻站了起来，将Magee抵在墙上，拳头在下一秒对准他的颧骨挥了过去。

“嘿！你们俩！”Rob和Tom合力将两个人分开，“别这样！”

“他最好得到一点把牙齿吞进肚子的教训。”Chris冷声说道，“一个不尊重人的狗屎。”

Magee咧嘴直笑，他的半张脸迅速肿了起来，“你给我小心点。”

“Magee Martinez,”Chad低吼，“你给我离开这里。在你能够清醒地和Jensen道歉之前。”

“他是个婊子，他是个见鬼的碍事的婊子，”Magee摇摇晃晃地走出大门，“我会抓住他们，然后像割断一直鹿仔的脖子一样割断他们的动脉……”

Jensen剧烈地颤抖了一下，Jared将他搂在怀里，“我会和他谈谈的。”

“怎么谈？”Jensen心不在焉地问，他有更重要的念头一闪而过。

“用语言，不行就拳头。这些性别主义者缺的只是一堂生动的实践课，有时候见了血就能让他们长点记性。”

“别……”Jensen咬紧嘴唇，血。上个循环的记忆突然喷薄而出，属于Jared的鲜血逐渐从门缝中潺潺流出，逐渐浸湿了他的球鞋。狭长的宿舍走廊有阳光、橙子和死亡的味道。

——像割断一直鹿仔的脖子一样割断他们的动脉。

“他说得没错，”Chris挥舞着手臂，第一次他拿正眼去看Jensen身边多出来的Alpha,“我这次就当给你做示范了。”

Duncan叹了口气，“他以前不是这样的。他和他的Omega分手了。听说Soph和另一个Alpha私奔了。她的父母都找不到她。”

“这可不是无礼的理由，他已经这样颓废两个月了，”Rob不赞同地摇头，“我们要向兄弟会的其他成员反应这件事，如果严重的话，我们需要考虑他的去留了。”

“他在篮球队也混得不好，可怜的家伙，连续三个周赛坐了冷板凳，他估计也不好受。”

Chad冷笑，“他要是能少喝点酒就不至于连球都拿不稳了。别说他了，我们来搞点新鲜的如何，谁想来玩骨牌？嗯？Jensen？”

“我觉得不太舒服……”Jensen说，他看起来确实糟糕透顶，脸色苍白浑身冷汗。

“我陪他回宿舍。”Jared扶起Jensen。

Chad刚要点头，突然想到了什么，“那今晚的派对……”

“抱歉了兄弟，你们玩得开心。”Jared拒绝了派对，至少这让Jensen稍微安心了一些。

他的脑子疯狂地旋转，Magee Martinez的名字越来越清晰。

* * *

“我很抱歉。”Jensen将Jared留在自己的宿舍，Magee Martinez可以溜进Jared的宿舍，但他要找到Jensen的宿舍恐怕还需要一段时间——他可不像Jared那样出名。

“照顾恋人难道不是应该的吗？”Jared有些好笑地问，他手里拿着Jensen放在床头的《明室》缓慢地翻阅着。

“不是这个，”Jensen决定告诉Jared，“其实……今天晚上，你的朋友们替你准备了秘密生日派对。”

“生日派对？”Jared惊讶地开口，“他们怎么知道……”

“驾照，我猜。”Jensen满怀歉意，他确实被Magee Martinez的行为所震惊，但还没到被吓得弱不禁风的地步，他揣测着Jared脸上的表情，“Jay，你不喜欢过生日？”

“我……很少过生日。”Jared谨慎地开口，他合上书本缓慢地摩挲着封面。

“我猜原因肯定不是因为你的生日是2月29日。”Jensen故意说，只想要那些笑容再次回到Jared的脸上。

短促地笑了一下，“当然不是，傻瓜。是因为……我的妈妈。”Jared喘了口气，“她和我同一日生日，以前我们总是一起庆祝，一个巨大的蛋糕，我，老爸老妈，Jeff。”

“Jay……”Jensen猜到了什么，用力握住Jared的手。

“她在生下Meg的时候出了意外。从那之后，我们家所有人就不太过生日了，特别是你知道的，Meg的生日和我的生日都……”

“我很抱歉。”Jensen心疼地抱紧了Jared。

“都过去很久了，我没事的。你千万不要替我哭鼻子，”Jared反过来安慰Jensen，这让Jensen心都要碎了。他何以盲目至此，一直以偏见待人，错过了那么多时间让Jared用最柔软的一面直面Jensen。“我最好的礼物已经收到了。”他轻轻摇晃着Jensen说道。

“太老套了。”Jensen露出一个微笑，“就算对你而言。”

“老派，却有意义不是吗？”Jared说，“虽然这么说有点奇怪，但好像……是你赋予了我新生。又或者是不知名的力量让你突然爱上了我，我至今都感到难以置信……不，哪怕过了十年，二十年，我都会难以置信地因为和你在一起而狂喜。”

“二十年？”Jensen硬压下喉底的硬物，以玩笑地口吻问道。

但Jared却非常严肃，“二十年，五十年，七十年。”

逐渐坚定心中的某个念头，Jensen露出一个微笑，“好吧，二十年，五十年，七十年。”

“Jay，许愿不吹蜡烛是没用的哦。”

窗帘涌动，Jared和Jensen同时回头，一个熟悉的身影站在他们面前。

Jensen压下惊慌，他率先把Jared挡在身后，“Magee Martinez，我正准备去找你呢。”

“什么？”Jared在他身后问，同时努力想把Jensen往门边推，“你是怎么进来的？”他惊怒地低吼。

“就像我爬进你的宿舍一样爬进来。” Magee Martinez的脸上带着疯狂的神情，在他低垂的手中，一把在西斜的阳光下闪着冷光。

等等……Jensen震惊地瞪大双眼，Magee Martinez……

还没等他反应过来，那把刀就朝他挥了过来。

“Jensen！”

* * *

Jensen尖叫地睁大双眼。

他以为自己已经死了。

但他正在呼吸。

他还活着。

“嗨，你醒了。”

Jared还活着。

感谢上帝。

Jensen重新闭上双眼，刀刃划破皮肤的疼痛还在。他劫后余生般地开始痛哭。Jared在他身边手忙脚乱，身上的信息素狂乱而慌张地在空气中舞蹈。

他想到自己在濒死时刻被Jared紧紧抱在怀里，是Jared替他承受了致命的袭击。

Jensen自言自语，“我一定要替他生个孩子。”

“Huh？”Jared触碰他的手指顿住了。

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

“我们是一对情侣。”Jensen快速地说，“我本来没打算告诉你……”

“你没打算告诉我‘我们’是一对情侣？”Jared的眉毛几乎上挑地藏进额前的刘海里，“等等……‘我们’是一对情侣？”

“别！打断我！”Jensen在Jared的嘴唇边竖起一只手指，“我们的时间不多了，你一定会以为我疯了……”

“我觉得我才是出现了癔症的那个。”Jared喃喃道，却被Jensen用力瞪回了剩下来的话。

“Magee他妈的Martinez想要杀你！”Jensen首先说重点，“我已经被困在这一天……五次了！每一次我试图救你，每一次你他妈的就死在我面前！我已经受够了Jared Padalecki，如果你还想和我老老实实互相标记七十年，你他妈的就给我争点气活过今天，让我再说一次，Magee Martinez想要杀你！”

“等等……”Jared用力摇头直到自己离晕眩呕吐只差一步之遥，“我要和你在一起七十……我要去杀了Chad！”他的脸毫不掩饰地涨红了。

“没关系，我们的第二个孩子不能没有教父。”

Jared看起来心脏病都快要犯了，“这是梦吧……等等，第一个孩子的教父是Chris Kane？”他说起这个名字的时候似乎强硬地忍耐着什么。

“他会祝福我们的。”

Jared愣了至少有十秒钟。“这是一个恶作剧？”

“你想要证明？”Jensen反问道，“我现在就需要的布洛芬在你的柜子倒数第二层，它的旁边放着一把剪刀和你母亲青年时期的照片。”

“你……”Jared倒抽了一口冷气。

“然后，”Jensen看了眼挂在墙上的挂钟，“Chad马上就要敲门了，他会说‘怎么样！听说你终于操了Ackles’。”

“怎么样！听说你终于操了Ack——”Chad顿住脚步，被Jared过于古怪的眼神吓得不清，“你们没操成？你被踢到蛋了？”

Jared一句话都说不出。

Chad带着笃定的冷笑瞟了Jensen一眼，“我早就和你说过——”

“嗯……我刚和他表白完，所以他看起来有点……惊讶。”Jensen一边煞有其事地说道一边偷笑地盯着Jared瞧。

Chad绝对被Jensen眼中从未见过的爱慕吓了一大跳。“你喂他嗑药了？”他凶巴巴地问Jared。

“我觉得我才嗑药了。”

“解决这个问题，”Chad僵硬地比划了一下，“等我回来我希望我的世界恢复正常。”

门被合上。Jensen轻声问道，“你还想要更多证明？”他可以带着Jared走出宿舍门，甚至有些期待当他像个真正的巫师似的在Jared面前施展魔法。

Jared犹豫了片刻，“你说我们是情侣……”他有些不好意思地抓住Jensen的手腕，“呃……你能证明吗？”

Jensen惊讶地抬头，发现对方也正紧张地垂下脑袋。这可正好是个接吻的完美角度，Jensen的心脏怦怦直跳，“我当然……”他没把接下来的话说下去，而是用实际行动将Jared轻轻往后推。

Jared的腿触碰到床沿，“Jen……”他下意识地跌坐在床上。Jensen轻笑着，缓慢地爬上Jared的大腿。他们相触的部位正在燃烧，Jensen意识到自己只穿了一件Jared的T恤，Jared的手沿着他的膝盖往上游移，下一秒又强迫自己紧扣膝盖不敢再探索更多。

Jensen的双手环上Jared的脖子，“放松点，小老虎。你昨晚的表现可比现在好。”

“上帝啊……”Jared低沉地呢喃，“告诉我这都是真的。”

“这是真的。”Jensen轻轻地吻上Jared，“我们相爱了。”

Jared深吸了一口气，手臂上的肌肉因为用力而隆起，他抱紧Jensen，将他朝自己的方向推挤，他用力吻住Jensen，吸吮他甜美得堕落的信息素，他像美酒一样香甜，像热吱吱的黄油一样滚烫。Jared的手伸进了属于自己的T恤——属于自己，我的，他是我的了。他的大脑混乱地重复着这句话，暗自为此而狂喜。

Jensen的脊椎被属于Alpha的手指上下抚摸，像烙铁似的将他一点点熨烫得平滑柔软，最后只能趴在Jared的身上，被动地承受着Alpha施予自己的一切，Jared的吻，Jared的爱抚，Jared的气味。Jared的手小心翼翼地划过他的腺体，Jensen被那撩拨的指尖挑逗得缩紧肩膀，闷闷地发出一声呻吟。

“我们……得……打住。”Jensen强迫自己挣脱这张情爱的网，“说真的，Jared！Magee Martinez想要杀你！”

Jared早就迷醉在Jensen的信息素里，“嗯嗯……让他再等一会。我再……”他吸吮Jensen的下巴，又沿着Jensen扬起的弧度吻上他的喉结，颈侧，肩膀。“我得让你离开了，你还有课，我不能……得让你有所准备……”他说着，又克制不住地亲吻Jensen的嘴唇。

“Jay——”Jensen的声音带上了细微的颤抖，当他感受到Jared藏在T恤下的新鲜火辣、微微发汗的身体，他甚至无法独自将自己从Jared的身上扯下来。“如果我说，嗯，别……别亲，那里很痒……Magee Martinez想要杀的还有我呢？”

Jared仿佛无止尽的亲吻猛地停了下来，他的身体紧绷如同一直蓄势待发的饱满的弓箭，“宝贝，你得认真看待这件事。”

Jensen被亲得嘴唇红肿，Jared看起来脸颊红得像是过敏。他轻喘着，“有一件事我一直不是很明白……但我想我们为自己争取到了一点时间，假如我的猜测没有错的话。”

* * *

Magee Martinez从自己的噩梦中惊醒。他发现自己无法动弹，每当他挣动得越厉害，那缠绕在他身上的胶带就更紧地勒紧他的皮肉。他惊怒地抬头，窗帘下有两个家伙正站在逆光处，一个高大强壮的长发Alpha,一个稍微要矮些的、却没有人将他不当作威胁的Omega。

Magee Martinez绝望地掀起嘴角，恶狠狠地吐出他们的名字，“Jared Padalecki和他的小婊子。”

Jensen在这个称呼上感受到了一丝幽默的意味，“也许我是他的小婊子，但这个婊子正让你进退维谷不是吗？每一次都在我的身上经历失败的感觉如何？我的意思是，每一次。”

“操你的！”Magee Martinez又一次地尝试挣扎，“我他妈要杀了你，杀光所有的Omega,我要把你埋在苹果树下，剥下你的头皮给我奶奶做脚垫！”

Jensen和Jared对视了一眼，“很明显你无法这么做。”Jared说，而Jensen踢了踢被扔在地上的夹克外套，那上面除了干掉的呕吐物之外还有些别的什么东西。一把金属长刀从夹克内层的口袋中滚落出来。Jensen的心剧烈地跳动起来，他认出了这把利器——人们当然会对贯穿自己的凶器有非常深刻的印象。他弯腰建起了那把刀，一股热流顺着紧握刀柄的手心流淌至身体的每一个角落。

“就是它了。”Jensen像举起一把武士刀一般将它举起，在冰白色的金属上他看到了自己的模样。利刃对准Magee Martinez，从他冷汗涔涔的脑门直至疯狂跳动的心脏。

Magee Martinez的肺部高高鼓起，如同一个巨大的风箱，“我差一点就杀了你，就在上一次，”通红的双眼锁定Omega，“我切开你就像切开一块起司蛋糕，只要我杀了你，我就能杀死那个Alpha混蛋，我一定要杀了他！这次我一定能杀了他！我他妈的要一道”

Jared惊愕地开口，“……什么……我不明白……”当他看向Jensen，他看到Omega露出胜利的微笑，被风鼓起的窗帘向内吹入一缕阳光洒向他的脸庞，他手中的金属利刃在阳光下闪耀。Jared的心脏被猛烈地撞击了一下。

Jensen来不及回答Jared内心的疑问，但这是可以被原谅的。因为如果他成功了，他们之间将会有数不尽的时光可以容许他娓娓道来。他给了Jared一个安抚的眼神，当他重新面对疯狂的Martinez，他就像他手中那把锋利的武器一样，“这么说，”他开口，“你也经历了那些循环的狗屎？”

Jared瞪大双眼。而那就是Jensen所怀疑的一切。

他低头俯视Martinez，当他看到对方不甘心地痛恨着自己，他知道自己猜对了。一整个早晨Jensen都在问自己一个问题：凶手为什么突然改变了杀害的对象？

答案是Martinez也发现了，为了排除掉唯一的变量，他决定先杀了Jensen Ackles，那个突然和Jared走得很近的Omega。

* * *

“我该早点发现你也是。” Magee Martinez陷入癫狂， “我早该发现你也是，操死你所有碍事的Omega，我要把你们都埋进他妈的苹果树底！”

“你都在说些什么……”Jensen皱眉，“我曾经让你得手了四次！他妈的你把Jay杀死了四次……但这次你不会成功，Martinez，有我在这里之后的每一次你都不会再得手。”

另一边，Jared突然僵住了，“苹果树……”他的脸色突然变得煞白，“Soph？”

“住口！！！”Martinez突然情绪激动地咆哮起来，他开始剧烈地挣扎。

Jared的神情变得严肃，“你把Soph怎么了？”

“你给我住口！！！操你的！你一定是故意的！你是在嘲笑我吗？”

Jared没有理会对方的狂躁，“两个星期前我在那片苹果林里遇到你，你满脸苍白神情慌乱，我当时还以为你病了。所以，你是不是……把Soph……”

“是又如何？你以为你抓住了我的把柄我就会任你为所欲为了吗？你想要什么？想要我跪下来舔你的老二还是怎么样？做梦去吧Padalecki！我会杀了你！你这个完全不像Alpha的懦夫！你他妈的就是个垃圾Alpha！你还每天假装没事地对我笑！你是在嘲笑我吗？！我就该把你也埋在下面臭烂掉……”

“你这个混蛋！”Jared突然冲上去扼住对方的脖颈，“那天晚上，你没有……你不是在……她是我们的朋友！你爱她！上帝啊……你这个疯子！你一定是疯了！”

“我是！”Martinez狰狞地大笑，“我是杀了那个Omega，用的就是你对我的姿势。”Jared像被烫伤般地收回双手，而Martinez彻底陷入了当晚的回忆，“那是她应得的，Jared。她要和我分手，就像打个响指那么轻而易举！这就是Omega总是在做的事，他们拿捏你，Jared，而你就像那些Omega一样想要试图拿捏我？！你做梦去吧！我会把你处理得一干二净，像处理掉Soph Bush一样，像喝掉一整罐啤酒或者打个响指一样！我会把你们都处理掉，Ackles，你和她一样！你们都是一样的货色！”

Jared低呼， “Soph……死了？”

Jensen用力抓住Jared的肩膀，“Jay……”只是这个大个子Alpha从Jensen手中挣脱，他的脸上是无法掩饰的痛苦和震惊，他的拳头一下又一下，重重地落在Martinez的脸上。

“你说你只是在闲逛！”Jared咆哮，“我竟然信以为真！我竟然压根没发现！”

Martinez几乎向上翻起了白眼，他无法回击甚至抵挡下一个充满愤怒的拳头，鼻血从他的鼻孔喷出，他呛咳了几声，“……你不知道？”

“但我现在知道了！”Jared在他耳边低吼，“你怎么敢……你怎么敢……”

Jensen不得不上去拉住Jared因为他看起来对Martinez死在自己手下毫不在乎。突然打开的门终止了这混乱的局面。

Chad站在门口，手中的枪被高举在半空中指向Jared的额头。Martinez目光模糊地看向门口，他恍惚地露出一个微笑。

* * *

“停下来。”Chad一边说一边拉开了保险栓。

Jared粗喘着，双目通红地扭头看向Chad，“他杀了Soph老兄！”他的指关节痛苦地扭曲在一起，只是凭着最后的理智克制自己。被捆绑在床上的Martinez看起来只比他更糟糕。

“所以？”Chad面无表情，“你就要为了一个死掉的Omega杀死一个Alpha？！”

Jensen又一次毫不犹豫地将Jared挡在自己身后，他咬紧牙关，“我没想到你和那个渣滓是一伙的。”

Chad皱眉，刚往前一步就听到Jared咆哮着“别碰Jensen”朝Chad扑去。

枪声的巨响只发生在一瞬间。

Jensen绝望地听到Martinez急促的笑声，他的耳朵随即被枪声阵得轰轰直响。他不知道发生了什么事，当一颗子弹擦过他的耳朵飞向他的身后，他的眼泪夺眶而出。他不希望再经历一次了，Jared……Jared……Jared……

直到被一个巨大的拥抱揽入怀中，他慌乱地摸索着任何可能流出伤口的部位，过了几乎有五分钟才确定Jared没事。

Chad走到Martinez身旁，子弹上膛的声音听起来残酷而冷漠。Martinez难以置信于自己肩膀钻心的疼痛，“……你开枪打了……我？”

“我是的以及我还会继续。”Chad几乎没有废话，第二颗子弹穿透了对方的另一个肩膀，然后是小腿。Martinez因为钻心的疼痛而大叫，狭小的宿舍立刻围满了难以置信的人群。

“发生了什么事！”校警冲进了房间。

Chad微笑，窗外的光也照在他的脸上。他扔掉窗举起双手。

他扭过头对Jared和Jensen说：“真可惜我枪法很烂，否则我第一枪就应该射爆那混蛋的心脏。”

* * *

Martinez被送进了医院。Chad、Jared和Jensen被带进了警局。他们复述出所有的故事，只是除了那些超乎自然的东西。Martinez在醒来之后倒是一直在说不断循环的一天，这让他看起来像个十足疯狂的杀人凶手。

Chad在等待他父亲的律师。他和他的朋友们说不用为他担心，Jensen心想自己欠这家伙一句感谢。Chad听到之后只是挑挑眉，Chad在等待他父亲的律师。他和他的朋友们说不用为他担心，Jensen心想自己欠这家伙一句感谢。Chad听到之后只是挑挑眉，“只要我让做你们孩子的教父。这没得商量，我会打趴任何一个和我抢夺的人，无论他是不是Chris Kane。”

Jensen笑着低头，悄悄说“我早就该猜到这句话”。

警方后来在宿舍后方的苹果树林那儿挖了一个大坑。他们没有亲眼看见，但那个失踪的Omega女孩终于被发现了。她并不像Martinez所说和一个不存在的Alpha私奔了。

Jared和Jensen走出警局门口的时候已经是深夜了。

Jared拉上了Jensen的手，却仍然有些不确定，直到Jensen反握住他的。

“这就像一场……梦。”Jared的声音里有一种怅然的恍惚，“我是说，我突然有了你，然后Soph又……我不知道，也许我只是太过悲喜交加，这么复杂让我有些无法承受。还有Martinez……我不是为他开脱，他的做法让我感到非常恶心，尤其是我想到他可能伤害你，我就想千百倍地施于他。该死，他以前不这样的，即使在Chad开那些Omega玩笑的时候，他也会立刻阻止他。”

“都过去了Jay。”Jensen轻声说，他的声音融化在黑夜的雾气里，“我会一直陪着你的。”

Jared深深地吸了口气，“是啊，都过去了。”他扭头看向Jensen就像他是整个黑夜里唯一发光的星星，“Jen……关于我们……”

Jensen感到脸颊发烫，“如果你不介意的话。”

Jared愣了三秒，“我是疯了才会介意，你不知道多久之前我就已经……已经爱上了你。你的气味，你的模样，你的每一个动作每一个表情，你的所有，我都想从那个Alpha身边偷过来……”他突然捂住嘴巴，“我好像透露太多了？”

Jensen反应过来，“你在说Chris？他是你最不用担心的那个。真的，我发誓。”但Jared的表情看起来一点都没有像Jensen预想的那样松口气。“认真的？我真的要把之前和你解释过的东西再解释一遍？我是指，早在昨天……我是说，上一个循环日我们就已经做了Chris一辈子都不可能对我做的事啦。”

Jared因为无边际的想象而结结巴巴，“什……什么？！你和他，我是说，你和我……我真的要疯了，我居然开始吃自己的醋了。要我说，政府禁止克隆人类和时间旅行的研究真的太正确了。”

Jensen吃吃地笑了，他尝试着控制信息素推了Jared一把，Jared惊愕地扭头，Jensen嬉笑地开口，“我几乎能听到你脑子里疯狂的声音了大个子。”

“我可不能控制它！”Jared说，他的手在空中比划着，这一切在Jensen看来完全不觉得恼人而是可爱得过分，“从我见到你开始我就……不能控制它了。它像是有了自主意识，从我的脑袋里跳出来追着你跑，‘Jensen看看我，看我一眼，求你啦’。”

“这又是什么？”

“我的脑子不断重复的那句祈求。而在今天之前我没想过自己会梦想成真，也许生日那天许愿真的会实现。”

Jensen“啊”了一声，“我差点忘记和你说生日快乐。上帝啊，我们这一天就在警局里度过了！”

Jared笑得很开心，“奇妙的一天。”

“是啊，”Jensen感叹，各种意义来说，今天确实是奇妙的一天。“生日快乐Jay。虽然我知道你并不太喜欢过生日。”

“谢谢，但我以后可能会重新喜欢上它，”一丝讶异从Jared的眼底闪过，“是‘我’告诉你的？老天，我一定是爱惨了你。”

Jensen完全无法克制自己脸上的笑容，“我也是。”他听到自己说。当学校的钟楼敲响十二下，他突然意识到，那该死地漫长的一天已经过去了，新的一天开始了。

属于Jared和Jensen的，全新的一天。

 

fin.

Jared曾经怀疑Chad是否喜欢过Soph，但他不忍心问出口。直到五年后Chad和一个叫Sarah的Beta女孩一起，Jared很开心自己最好的朋友最终找到了幸福。而Jensen只是希望Chad能把他的“婊子”口头禅改一改，作为准教父那对他们第一个孩子的影响似乎不太好。Chad说他会尽力，但那似乎就像戒烟一样难。但和Chris Kane的竞争让他挺过了难关。


End file.
